


Circle

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Hills Have Eyes (2006 2007)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Brenda clings to Catherine as they wait to share their story.





	Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'The Hills Have Eyes' nor am I profiting off this.

Catherine gurgles through the bustle of activity. Makeup artists coo over her chubby fingers and full cheeks as they dust her forehead with a makeup brush. The brushes are clean and enough to keep her calm among the crowd of strangers. Despite the numerous offers, Brenda refuses to hand her over.

A bathroom break can wait until Bobby returns from digging into the buffet. Holding Catherine will only draw even more attention to Doug’s missing fingers. Besides, the idea of anyone holding her outside of their small circle sends him into a panic attack.

A bathroom break has to wait.


End file.
